Acceptance
by ZannaTheDhampir
Summary: A set of Bennica, and most likely Etharah later, one-shots set after Village of the Darned. Erica's cravings for Benny's blood are driving her crazy!
1. Accept It

You were just a little nerd, and still are.

_So was I_

I can tell by the Star Wars and video game poster plastered up on the inside of your locker. You were insignificant. I didn't know your name until a little over a year ago. Sure, we had passed in the hallways, and you had probably made some flirty comment that had caused me to either look at you in disgust or stare at my feet as I shuffled past, my arms full with Dusk posters and stuff as I hurried off to a meeting. I guess back then, It might have made my heart flutter a bit. I mean, I was a total geek then, glasses, screwed up hair and the like. No one ever said I was hot. I was that perfect little nerd that somehow was best friends with a dare-devil rebel who I wished I could have been like.

_But then all that changed._

I'm sorry for how I treated you at first. I didn't understand why Sarah was hanging out with you guys. I got jealous, I guess. I mean Sara was MY BFF. Special emphasis on FOREVER. But she didn't seem that anymore. I didn't understand what she saw in you geeks. I though that maybe, just maybe, if I became more like she used to be, that rebel, that rule -breaking bloodsucker, maybe she'd come back to me. Maybe she'd be my BFF again. So I was a bitch to you and Ethan. And looking back I really, REALLY regret that. I'm sorry... but now we're... friends? Right? I... I mean.. I think..

Benny slammed his locker shut and I started, nervously running a hand through my perfect blond hair while I switched my gaze from him to the books I had gotten out of my locker. I heard his footsteps walking towards me, and I pretended to be busy with fiddling with something.

_Please don't realize I've just been staring at you. Please don't know how cute I think your messy hairdo looks.  
And please, please don't stop by me._

"Hey babe, what's up?" I looked up to see Benny leaning against the locker next to mine, his fingers woven into his thick, messy chocolate brown hair. I creased my brow and looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" I said. "Don't you have some mega-geek class to be in?" I bit my lip as I trace his face and my senses honed in on the slight pulsation of his carotid artery that was visible in his neck.

_Why can I not stop thinking about your blood? I mean I was starving, like Sarah said, anything tastes good then... Right?_

"Well, I mean, I have anatomy, so I though I should, brush up before I get to class." He smiled lightly at me, but I was barley hearing his words. Before I can stop myself, I felt my fangs drop, hissing, and I saw the surprise in his face.  
"Woahh, um, okay, I'm going, I'm going. I'm sorry." He threw up his hands, his eyes full of questions, and maybe even a little hurt. "Hey! Ethan! Wait up!" He called, and as the two of them walked to class, I could hear them chatting about some new ZombieSlayr VII game that was leaked on the internet last night. It's kinda cute when he talks nerdy...

_What am I thinking?_

...What AM I thinking? I mean, what have I been thinking? Every time I see Benny now I can't stop thinking about his stupid blood! Even when I'm not with him, Whenever I'm feeding now, I can't help but compare it... Why? My thing was always that people with bad taste taste bad.

But, I mean... BENNY.

He definitely does _not_ have good taste in style. I mean striped shirts every day? No thank you. And hotness... well he's not some of those seniors from the pool party. But.. He's nice to me... after all the bitchy things I've done to him... I mean, I guess I'm not perfect, but he's not either! I'd have plenty of reasons not to be friends with him. Like that one time he tricked me with that love potion...and I kissed him. That's something else that's been running though my head lately. I was under the effects of a love potion. But... looking back I don't feel disgusted or anything… I lightly ran my tongue over my lips, wetting them as the memory played in my head.

"Woah, Erica, what is on your mind right now?" My gaze refocused and I saw Sarah standing in front of me. "You've been spacing out for days, not to mention you've been way less sassy... which is just weird." I sighed and looked at my purple-polished perfect nails. The polish on my pinkie had a tiny chip in in, so I began furiously scratching at it with my thumbnail. Sadly, I could still feel Sarah's gaze boring into me. She was not going to leave without an answer.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you..." I lowered my voice and looked around. The bell for class had already rung, so no one was left in the hallways, but just in case. No one could know this. "I... IcantstopthinkingaboutBennya ndhisbloodandhowgooditwas." It all just rushed out and I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened one tentatively to look at Sarah's response.  
_Please don't laugh at me. I've been laughed at enough for liking people I could never get. Please don't laugh at me because I'm crazy._  
To my surprise, Sarah had a huge smile on her face. She put a hand on my shoulder and cocked her head to one side.

"Erica, why didn't you tell me sooner! This is so exciting!"

_What the hell is going on. Sarah is the one who's suppose to be shocked, not me. _

"What… what do you mean?" I stammered out, while she just shook her head.

"Well, you and Benny are perfect for each other!" Again, a look of shock crossed my face.

"What? Sarah! I.. I CAN'T date… him! Not.. Not even if I wanted to…"

Do I want to?

"Sarah… it's my senior year. My whole life… I've been concerned with my image. That's why… I was so excited to become… a vampire." My voicelowered to a hiss. "I mean… sure I've only see myself once… but, damn, I was so hot! Sarah.. I know it's stupid, but my image is everything to me." I sighed and slid down to sit on the floor, my eyes starting to get hot and wet. I leaned against the lockers and Sarah squatted to join me.

"Awh, Erica. Image isn't everything. Do you really think you'll care as much if you know Benny loves you? Because he obviously things your hella gorgeous." I cracked a small smile.

"I guess you're right, Sarah. But another thing… I'm worried that, because his blood is soo good I'm afraid I'll take too much.. I'm… I'm afraid I'll hurt him. But I need it. You don't realized how much I've been craving it all week. I can't stand it any more."

"Then tell him, Erica. I'm pretty sure he's been crushing on you since forever."

"But Sarah.." I said, chewing on the inside of my lip. "I.. I don't know if I even like Benny. Or if it's just his blood."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see then!" Sarah took my hand and pulled me up. "Come on. Let's get to lunch."  
Our fingers intertwined, and I felt my spirits lift a bit, because I knew no matter what I chose, I'd have an amazing best friend that would support me no matter what.

* * *

I sat down at a table with Sarah across from me and we waited for the boys to come from whatever super smart class they were at. I continued to pick at the chip in my nail polish as the tension seemed to build.

"Hey lovely ladies of the night, what have you been up to?" Benny walked over and slid his tray next to me, but left enough space to let me know that he was still freaked out and hurt from this morning. Ethan came over a moment later and sat next to Sarah, and Rory next to him. He was obviously trying to hide something in his hand.

"Well, we haven't been up to anything exciting, but it looks like you guys have. You got some more radio-active alligators there, Rory?" I ask with a smirk, knowing that his answer would be something amusing. Benny laughed nerviously and shot Rory a -you-better-not-tell-whatwe've-been-doing look, which Rory failed to catch.

"No! They're zombie frogs! Ow!" Rory winced as Ethan elbowed him in the ribs. One of the zombie frogs hopped/dragged itself out of Rory's grasp and flopped into the table. I looked over at Benny, and then to Ethan, who were both glaring at Rory.

"So Benny, trying to revive things again?" I said sarcastically. "Because that worked so well the first time. Rabid zombie dogs really just turn me on. " Benny stuck out his tongue at me and swatted the undead frog away as it spazzly moved toward him.

"We were doing dissections, and Benny _though_ he had finally gotten the potion right. Obviously not." Ethan remarked with a sigh. A few seconds after he let out a scream, his voice cracking at the end and jumped to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "Rory! That scared the hell out of me, keep them under control if you want them!" Rory bent down under the table to pick up the little frog that had jumped into Ethan's lap.

"It's okay little guy, I know the perfect place to put you to keep you safe…" he cooed, stroking the gray, blank eyed creature.

"Better not be the toilet…" I muttered under my breath and Benny chuckled. I look over at him and he smiled. I felt my face getting hot, so I quickly turned away, back to Sarah, who just sat there, shaking her head.

"Well, See you guys later! I've gotta get these to safety!" Rory picked the other frog off the table where it had flopped into Ethan's mashed potatoes. "Sorry about that, Ethan." He said, then sped off, out of the cafeteria to who knows where with the little zombies.

"Benny we're gonna get killed because of you, I swear…" Ethan muttered while disgustedly poking at his potatoes with his fork. "Anyway, man, after school today you gotta come over as soon as possible so we can get that leaked game."

"Awh man I knoww! There's suppose to be like… seven times the zombies and seven times the blood and it's gonna be great. I can't wait to kick some undead butt!" Benny stopped and glanced over at Sarah and I, who were both looking at him cynically. "Undead zombie butt, that is. Not vampire. There are no vampires in the game…. Ithink." His shoulders raised a bit and he half smiled at me.

"Oh shoot, Benny! We're gonna be late!" Ethan stood up quickly, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder while he fumbled to pick up his tray. Benny glanced at his watch and stood up as well.

"See you girls later!" He said as he and Ethan rushed out of the cafeteria. I turned to Sarah, who was just sitting there, smiling at me and shaking her head.

"Tell him, Erica!" she urged, leaning over the table. "It's soooo obvious that he likes you." I sighed.

"I guess, I will Sarah. I don't think I can go one more day without that blood…"

_Is that it, Erica? Is it just the blood you can't live without? Or is it something more? Something you can't come to terms with? Because you're too self-obsessed? Is that it?_

"...Or without knowing how Benny feels about me.. I guess.." I added slowly, and Sarah's face lit up.

"Good decision, Erica. And, if he for some, unbeknown reason, says no, heh…" She chuckled. "He better realized that he's going to have an epic butt-kicking coming his way." She put her arm around my shoulder and we headed off to class.

* * *

_5 minutes. 3 minuets. 60 seconds. 10…. 5….._  
The final bell of the day rang and I jumped up, gathering my history books and whisked out of the classroom even faster than normal, which is pretty fast, seeing as I'm always the first one out anyway. As I walked through the crowded hallway, I scanned the faces for Benny. Reaching my locker, I hurriedly shoved my books in it, slammed it close, and walked over to where Benny now was, his head in his locker.

"Benny, we need to talk." I said, and he jumped, hitting his head on the top of his locker.

"Ow!" He grunted, then turned to me, rubbing his head. "Woah, wait. You just walked up to me. At school. In front of people. What's going on?" I motioned for him to follow me to a little classroom in a more deserted hallway. He looked at me quizzically, and when his phone went off he scowled.

"What is it?" I asked, rather impatiently, which I regretted as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Ethan. I'm suppose to meet him outside right away so we can get to hacking and getting that game. I'm sorry, Erica."

"Benny, please," I said, a slight pleading tone creeping into my voice, which caused him to turn around with some interest. "I really need to talk to you." I grabbed his hand, which caused his jaw to drop, but his eyes still flickered between me and the door

"But, Erica, I really need to help Ethan hack through a server so we can download that leaked game I was talking about at lunch…"  
I grabbed his stupid navy and green striped shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him.

"Oh.." he murmured, then wrapped his arms around me as we kept kissing each other, our tongues dancing. When we finally broke apart, he looked at me, his eyes full of questions.

"You… but…. I swear I didn't make…. Love potion?" He stammer out, but I just shook my head. "Well okay then." He said, his face breaking into a giant grin, and pulled me into a big hug. I nuzzled his neck, but he pushed me away just slightly, so we could look into each other's eyes. "This is just about my blood, isn't it?" He said, his face falling.

"No, Benny… I mean, sure, that's a part of it… but, Benny. Your blood was _the best_ blood I have ever tasted. And… it's no just that...I think… I think I might… love you." My last words were a whisper, as they were being admitted both to Benny and myself for the first time.

"And I think I love you too…" he murmured. "And if you want, you can." He tilted his head sideways slightly, lengthening and exposing his neck to me. "I'd just prefer if I'm not turned, if that's possible. I'm not ready to become a vampire. If I was, the world would lose the opportunity to see the hottest guy in the world. In the mirror of course." I just shook my head as he smiled at me, then brushed my lips against his neck and found the place where his pulse was strongest. I let my fangs drop and sink into his skin, careful not to take too much, careful not to hurt Benny.

_it isn't just the blood, however delicious it may be. It's him too. And I still don't know if I'm ready to accept it._

I hate the fact I'm falling in love with you.

_And I hate myself for letting my thoughts get in the way of my heart._


	2. Trade Off

"So, I heard you've got a thing for my blood..." Benny said, walking up behind Erica in the well-lit hallway of Whitechapel High School. She whirled around, scowling.

"So what, dork?" She countered, but her voice didn't have quite the edge that it usually possessed. "It's not like I have a thing for you if I though your blood just happened to not be as disgusting as I would have guessed." Erica struggled to keep her 'I-don't-give-a-shit' demeanor up while Benny just continued to smile at her, leaning against a wall. The bell rang and students rushed off to class, but Benny stayed where he was, not breaking her gaze.

"I just though you might want... this." He smirked, pulling a vial of dark red liquid out of his pocket and uncapped it. Erica's mask of annoyance cracked as the smell of Benny's delicious blood, the blood she couldn't stop thinking of,flooded over her.

"Okay, fine, you're blood IS delicious... so can I have it now?" She reached forward but Benny waggled a finger at her and smiled. "Okay, fine. What more do you want?" Erica asked through gritted teeth, knowing that the little geek was fully aware now that he had complete control of her... all because of his stupid blood.

"I was thinking of a trade off of sorts..." Benny mused, glancing at the vial. "One vial of my delicious blood... for one kiss."

"WHAT? No way!" Erica fumed. "I am NOT agreeing to that! Now give me that vial or I swear, Benny, I WILL drain you in your sleep."

"At least I'll have a pretty awesome hickey..." Benny shot back, still grinning. Erica's fangs dropped and she hissed menacingly at him, causing him to take a step back, then throw up his hands in the universal sign of defeat. "Okay, okay! Don't eat me! Here, you can have it..." He handed the vial to Erica who drank it greedily then turned back to Benny. "But just this once," he warned. "This is you're only freebe."  
Erica cocked her head to the side and a smile slowly found it's way to her red lips.

"I don't know... that's not really fair, is it?" She asked, took a step towards Benny placed the vial back in his hand, and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. She gave him a mischievous look, enjoying the stunned expression that slowly crossed his face as his hand reached up to touch the spot that Erica's lips had brushed over. Without another word, she whisked away, leaving Benny with an empty vial and an electrical sensation running through his body, all coming from that one tiny spot on his cheek.

* * *

**Tiny, tiny, TINY one-shot that I wrote to go along with a picture I drew (Which is on my deviantART, EmeraldFalconFeather, picture's called Trade Off) I know it's not much, but I thought you guys would like to read it. I'm still contemplating on turning Acceptance into more of a story, but currently I'm focused on Final Exams, so all my time is going to writing that.**

**Reviewers, I love you all! So much.**


End file.
